


【锤基】那一夜你没有拒绝我

by Eton_C



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 满篇粗鄙之语
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	【锤基】那一夜你没有拒绝我

那一晚，索尔和洛基，都想干。  
洛基吃着香蕉的样子诱惑极了，这小婊子一看就是欠鸡巴来操了。索尔心想，他看着洛基左手拿着香蕉，舌头上的津液点点润湿着香蕉鲜嫩的顶端，  
索尔不由得咽了咽口水，特别是在他看见洛基右手上把玩的南瓜时，那南瓜像极了他下身的卵蛋，这简直是一副活春宫！  
索尔不由分说地扑了上去，他沉重的胸膛紧紧压住洛基娇弱的身体。索尔低吼一声，胸腔中起伏的喘息充满着雄壮男性的气味。  
“哥哥，你，你这是要干什么…”洛基媚眼如丝，挑逗地问道。  
“我靠，你明知故问吧？！”索尔看着洛基这欠操的样子就来气，他愤怒地撕扯洛基身上薄的可怜的绿色绸缎衫，洛基苍白冰冷的美好肉体在他面前一览无遗。  
索尔深吸了一口气，喉头滚烫颤动，大手抚上了洛基粉嫩的乳头，粗糙的右手手掌轻轻摩挲着。  
洛基硬了，那小得可怜的小可爱朝索尔轻轻抬起了头。索尔用冰冷的大锤子轻轻颠了颠洛基轻飘飘的睾丸，噗嗤一下笑出了声。  
洛基又羞又恼，气得向索尔吐了一口口水。  
索尔气得跳脚！拿出了最牛逼的绳索，大力一下向洛基柔嫩的胸口甩去，洁白的肉体瞬间多了一道触目惊心的红印。  
“我要把你绑起来！哈哈！”索尔说。  
索尔用最牛逼的绳索把洛基捆了个结实，洛基还从没看过哥哥这个样子，他紧张而又兴奋地发出一系列娇喘，这让索尔心烦意乱，索性脱下了自己的袜子塞进了洛基的嘴里。  
“唔……唔…”洛基可不喜欢这味道，浑身扭捏着，谁知这最牛逼绳索竟像是有魔力一样，洛基越是挣扎，绳索越是紧紧捆住他的身体，嵌入肉中，满身红印。  
索尔看着心爱的弟弟被自己捆成粽子忽然心情大好，好像自己心爱的玩具终于得了一件世间最好的衣裳一样，  
索尔轻笑一声，用喵耳尼尔冰冷的手柄插进了洛基紧窄的小屁眼，洛基呜呜地哼哼着，那火热的小屁眼可承受不住这冰冷而巨大的刺激。  
索尔撤掉洛基嘴里的臭袜子，问道：“你想说什么，说啊！”  
洛基一惊，哭笑不得，说：“我屁眼好冷啊”  
眼前的索尔哈哈一笑，道：“那就让你尝尝我大鸡巴的厉害哩！！！！”说着，索尔疯狂地拔出了锤子，然后愉快地把自己下身的硕大肉棒捅进了弟弟的窄小的屁眼。  
上身被捆住的洛基动弹不得，只好像一条沸水里的鱼一样不自然地扭动着身躯，可那姿势竟加重了索尔鸡儿的快感，好像是眼前的可人儿在求着要似的。  
索尔抓住洛基白嫩丰腴的小屁股，大力地挺动着自己的下身，一边享受还一边羞辱着弟弟：  
“这次你可没撒谎呢，God of Mischief，你这小屁眼果然是冰冰冷冷。那么就让哥哥我把它给操热乎！”  
听着这乡土而淫荡的羞辱，洛基不由得夹紧了自己的屁眼，满是羞辱与期待地迎接着一次次来自自己兄长的撞击，那小巧的下身越发火热， 不一会儿就变得湿湿嗒嗒的。  
“你听好了，洛基”索尔汗如雨下，却忽然温柔地将自己的目光投向面前苍白诱惑的面庞：“我爱你。”  
洛基心头一颤，这大概还是自己的哥哥第一次说这样动情的话。他真想双臂环绕着哥哥的脖颈再迎接着哥哥的鸡巴，这样自己也不至于是一尊冰冷的躯体，  
如果不是这条该死的绳索，哥哥也会知道…他爱他。  
“看我今天不操烂你个小婊子！哈哈！！！！！！！！！”  
Aa


End file.
